1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a construction method of freeform surface shape based on XY-polynomial.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional design methods of freeform surface illumination system based on XY-polynomial, a plurality of data points (including coordinate values and normal vectors) of discrete points on a freeform surface are obtained through a differential equation method and then surface fitted by using a least square method to obtain a freeform surface. However, the conventional design methods may have a relatively large deviation in the normal vectors, corrupting the imaging quality.